


[podfic] in another country (people die)

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Except not really?, Flashbacks, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sort of Mirror!verse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>“The world is not your playground, Stark!” Fury yells at him one time, after he maybe brings down a building or two and Tony just laughs because, seriously, yes it is.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] in another country (people die)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in another country (people die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413357) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:19:41

  
You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_in%20another%20country%20%28people%20die%29_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!), or you can stream the story by clicking below:

 


End file.
